Sing For Me, Rabbit
by Satanira
Summary: Endymion is killed in what appears to be an accident, and the only possible husband for Princess Serena now is his half-brother, Wufei....[full summary inside]
1. Lamb for the Slaughter

Sing For Me, Rabbit  
  
By Satanira  
  
Endymion is killed in what appears to be an accident, and the only possible husband for Princess Serena now is his half-brother, Wufei. Love letters, secret meetings, and passion abound between the royal murderess and the soldier-raised bastard as rules are broken, traditions ignored, and Princess Serena learns what emotion really is. (SM/GW AU, romance/horror) ~language, adult situations, graphic violence~  
  
Chapter One~ Lamb For the Slaughter  
  
"Good." Princess Serena stated coldly, her icy blue eyes flashing with satisfaction at the news.  
"Good?" Queen Serenity repeated incredulously. "How can you say that? He was to marry you next month!"  
"Exactly." Serena countered, her hands never faltering as they pulled the right side of her shining blond hair into its accustomed odango and pigtail. "I desired no such arrangement. I thought I made that perfectly clear when you first informed me of it." The princess's mouth curved into a grim, bone-chilling smile that sent shivers down her mother's back. "Were prince Endymion to have survived this most unfortunate accident, I would have continued in my attempt to evade wedlock."  
"I don't understand you, Serena." Serenity said helplessly, shaking her head. "Any other woman in the System would have been delighted to wed Endymion. Why must you be so rebellious?"  
Serena's smile widened, becoming positively malicious at the queen's discomfort. "I'm not being rebellious, Mother. Merely a teenager. All children go through this stage; you yourself must have at one point. Now I must respectfully insist that you leave. I need to ready myself for court."  
Serenity hung her head in defeat and rose, moving slowly to the door. She glanced back once at the slim blond seated at the vanity before stepping into the hall and quietly closing the door.  
"Oh, Selene, why did you curse me with this monster?" Serenity demanded in a low voice, casting an angry glance towards the starry vastness of space. "Why did you steal my Relena and give me that... creature as an heir?"  
  
Serena waited until the door to her room clicked shut before beginning to chuckle softly.  
"Endymion, you fool." She whispered cheerfully. "Did you think I wouldn't find some way to rid myself of you before they forced me into your arms? Did you really believe my threats were empty? I always knew you were an idiot; I never just guessed just how far it went."  
Still giggling merrily to herself, Serena stood and went to her giant wardrobe, intent on finding the perfect dress to celebrate the demise of an idiot.  
  
"We have to marry her to someone, Majesty." Sailor Venus said, sighing heavily as she fell backwards into Sailor Pluto's lap. "Whether she loves him or not, she must have a husband before she turns sixteen!"  
"But where can we find someone she won't be able to off?" Sailor Uranus demanded angrily from the lefthand window seat. "Having royal blood in his veins is necessary, but that just makes it easier!"  
"I know." Queen Serenity moaned, burying her face in her hands. "I know, I know, I know. But does such a man exist? Is there anyone in known space that can withstand my daughter's witchery?"  
"There may be." Sailor Mercury muttered crossly, typing away on her super-computer. "Endymion had a half-brother, it seems. Earthian royalty by way of his father, the king. Common soldier now because of his mother's low-born blood."  
"That sounds promising." Sailor Neptune said, watching with a slight smile as Pluto tried unsuccessfully to push Venus off her legs.  
"He's a strongly moral man, three years Endymion's senior, and already a captain in Earth's standing army. He'll brook no nonsense from any woman, princess or no. He's not cruel, just serious." Mercury continued, calling up a hologram for the others to see. "His name is Chang Wufei."  
Chang Wufei was a tall, straight, slimly muscular man with angled eyes and black hair just barely long enough to be pulled into a small tail. His skin was tanned bronze, and he would have been perfectly handsome, if not for the deep scowl plastered across his face.  
"Well, he looks friendly." Mars said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"But he can handle her." Neptune argued. "That's all that counts really."  
"Shall we inform the king of Earth?"  
"I'll see to it as soon as this baka gets off of me." Pluto growled, shoving at Venus again.  
  
Wufei yawned hugely, running his fingers through his wet hair.  
"Quick shower, then it's bedtime." He muttered to himself, racking his katana with care despite his fatigue.  
"Captain Chang, sir!"  
Great. If someone was calling him captain this late at night, he was either in trouble or in for another long night.  
"Captain Chang, you have a visitor in the Commander's tent, sir!" A raw cadet, if he was still running errands, skidded to a stop next to Wufei, panting heavily. "Sir, the Commander says to tell you it's important and you should come right away!"  
"Thanks for the message, kid." Wufei sighed. Although he could still be in hot water, he was almost certain there was a long night ahead of him. "Catch your breath, then get some water. You need to learn to pace yourself." With that, he headed for the Commander's tent and his important visitor there.  
  
"Tell the Commander Captain Chang, reporting." Wufei said, saluting the guards stationed at the front of the tent.  
One ducked inside, then popped back out and waved Wufei in.  
Inside the tent was the last person Wufei had ever expected to see.  
"Y-your majesty?"  
"Try 'Father,' Wufei." King Darius said softly, smiling. "I am not a king now, only a parent."  
"Then it's good to see you again, Father." Wufei replied, ignoring the other officers for a moment to embrace his father warmly. "It's been years since you last visited."  
"I'm sorry." Darius replied. "You know I don't mean to short you."  
"Of course not." The two broke apart and sat, Darius on a stool and Wufei on a map chest. "So what brings you here now? This is the busiest time of year at court."  
Darius sighed sadly, closing his eyes for a moment. "You always were perceptive, my son." He said finally. "And I never could lie to you. Wufei, something terrible has happened."  
"It's Endymion, isn't it?" Wufei asked, staring at the ground. "He's dead, isn't he?"  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
"Unlucky guess." Wufei stated, leaning back against a desk. "There had to be a reason the letters stopped coming. How's Queen Reia taking it?"  
"Not well, I'm afraid. And..." Darius hesitated, glancing around nervously.  
"Spill it, Dad. They're my commanding officers. They'll find out soon enough, anyway."  
"I think that, despite everything you've learned in the army, Wufei, I'd almost prefer you'd grown up at the palace. You're still far to blunt for my tastes." Darius sighed again, this time ruefully. "But that's that, I suppose. It seems Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom somehow found out about you, and demands that you speak to her on the issue of marrying her daughter."  
For a moment Wufei thought he'd heard wrong. "Marry her daughter?" He repeated. "Father, I can't marry a princess! I'm a captain of Earth's royal army! That would be unthinkable!"  
"But you're still my son." Darius countered. "And even being half royal makes you fair game for a princess's husband."  
"So I'm basically screwed." Wufei said, groaning theatrically before grinning up at his father. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her majesty."  
"Thank you, Wufei." Darius said, heaving a sigh of relief as he stood. "Would you like to return to the capital for the funeral? You and Endymion were always close. He would have liked for you to be there."  
"I have some things I'd like to pack first, but you know I'd be honored if I were allowed to attend." Wufei stood as well, turning to the Commander with a sharp salute. "Commander sir, respectfully requesting indefinite leave on the basis of family tragedy and duty, sir!"  
"Permission granted, Captain Chang." The Commander responded, returning Wufei's salute. "And I truly am sorry about your brother, Wufei. He was a good man."  
"Thanks."  
  
"They've found me another husband already?" Serena asked in an amused voice, cocking one delicate eyebrow. "And what weak, pathetic little princeling are they offering this time?" She wondered, drifting over to her personal vidscreen, where the name and face of her next victim were displayed. "Chang Wufei..." The princess read aloud. "Half-blood brother of Endymion? Now they've offered up a bastard lamb to slaughter? How amusing."  
  
~*~One Week Later~*~  
  
"But her highness should still be in mourning!" Serena's personal servant protested. "Princess, how can you think of wearing anything but black so early after your fiancé's death?"  
"I will wear what I please, servant, and you cannot stop me." Serena said sharply, glaring briefly over her shoulder at the doddering old fool. "Now if you will do nothing but whine at me, I must insist you take your leave of me."  
"If her highness so wishes." The servant agreed coldly, limping quickly away.  
"Stubborn bitch." Serena muttered, looking over her collection of formal gowns once again.  
She hoped to impress and intimidate this Chang Wufei person with her great beauty and powerful presence from the start. Which meant she must select the proper dress, or this would never work.  
"Silver... or white...Silver. Definitely silver."  
  
"Queen Serenity of the Moon, Prince Wufei of the Earth requests an audience before your imperial throne."  
"I, Serenity, grant Prince Wufei his request." Queen Serenity responded in her quiet, carrying voice. "He may approach."  
Wufei, dressed in full display armor complete with ridiculous cape and katana, stepped into the Audience Chamber. With practiced ease, he came within th perfect respectable distance of the throne and dropped to one knee.  
"Queen Serenity." He said in greeting.  
"Prince Wufei." Serenity acknowledged, nodding her signal for the prince to rise. "What brings you to our humble kingdom?"  
"Not humble, majesty." Wufei countered with a small smile. "And I've come to meet Princess Serena, my proposed bride-to-be."  
"You've inherited your father's silver tongue, I see."  
"My mother's silken one, actually. Much smoother, though not as educated."  
Serenity laughed softly. "Perhaps you have both." She suggested demurely, her eyes twinkling.  
"Perhaps." Wufei agreed, returning the queen's smile.  
"Come." Serenity said suddenly, rising. Though her smile remained firmly in place, Wufei was certain that he saw apprehension and fear in her eyes. "It's time you met my daughter."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Satanira- Chapter one complete. Tell me what you think, will ya? No one ever reviews my stories. *sniff* Waah! Usagi- Why do I have to be a murderer? That's unfair! Wufei- Quiet, weakling. Satanira- I'm gonna kill you, Wufei. Usagi- *sniffsniff* (teary eyed) WAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I AM NOT A WEAKLING, YOU MEANIE!!!! Satanira- *gags Usagi and picks up Wufei's katana* May you have the indignity of dying by your own weapon! Wufei- The injustice! Give me back my katana, onna! Satanira- No way in hell, Justice Boy! *attacks Wufei* Wufei- *shrieks like a little girl and runs* 


	2. Weaknesses

Sing For Me, Rabbit  
  
By Satanira  
  
Thanks to Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, Queen Zephora Yami, Patricia16, and Dragon-rose-vine for reviewing. I love you guys! *glomps*  
  
Oh, and Dragon-rose-vine, I'm not quite sure what you mean by Usagi- bashing. I mean, I made her into a murdering bitch, but she's not a klutzy airhead in this story. Does that help any?  
  
Chapter Two~ Weaknesses  
  
Serena shifted restlessly, her new silk dress in varying shades of silver rustling with each movement.  
  
~I wish this were over.~ She complained to herself, although her face was a blank mask of polite indifference. ~Just two more years, and they can't marry me to a god if I don't want to.~ But until the two years were up, she'd be stuck sitting in the reception chamber of her suite, trying her best to subtly frighten away suitors.  
  
A light tap on her door startled her from her thoughts.  
  
"Enter." She commanded shortly, knowing full well it was her mother and the half-breed bastard and seeing no reason to be polite.  
  
"Princess Serena." Chang Wufei said tersely, looking even meaner than his hologram.  
  
"Prince Wufei." Serena responded, just as curtly, before turning to Queen Serenity. "You may leave us now, Mother." She all but sneered, daring the silver-haired woman to defy her.  
  
Serenity looked about to argue for a moment, then her eyes clouded in defeat and she nodded meekly. "Very well, Serena. Prince Wufei, it was a pleasure to meet you." With a small half-bow, she turned and swept out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.  
  
Wufei waited a few moments more before turning to Serena with an icy glare not even she could match.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight right here and now." He said coldly. "I do not want to marry you. I'll assume for now that you don't want to marry me, either. Neither one of us has a say in this, however, so get used to the idea."  
  
"And if I go against this marriage?" Serena countered, crossing her bare arms over her stomach.  
  
"I'll understand." Wufei said, still stiff and emotionless. "You are a full-blooded princess of the Moon; I'm a half-blooded bastard who was raised as a soldier. But as I said before, it's not our decision to make."  
  
"You're an interesting one. Most soldiers would jump at the chance to marry a woman of my standing."  
  
"I would, too, if there were any available women of your standing, little girl." Wufei responded, leaning against the wall and crossing his own arms.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that?" Serena demanded shrilly, standing so quickly that the sleek black cat in her lap fell with a hiss. "You forget your place, soldier!"  
  
Now he unbent enough to smile. "You have great fire in you." He said, pushing away from the wall and moving to stand in front of her. "I must say, I admire that in a woman." His smile widened slightly, and he stooped long enough to give her a feather-light kiss on the lips before turning and striding to the door. "That doesn't mean I like you, of course." He told the stunned princess before leaving.  
  
Serena stood unmoving until the door slammed, then began to suddenly tremble.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She whispered, confused, three fingers brushing the spot his lips had touched. "That...arrogant bastard..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei made it all the way to the corner of the hall before collapsing against the wall, laughing helplessly.  
~Gods, but she's fun to taunt!~ He thought with amusement, sliding to the ground. ~What an uptight bitch!~  
  
~*~Four Days Later~*~  
  
Serena paused as she passed her private terminal. The red light indicating an incoming message was pulsing steadily.  
"Who in the System would be sending me a message?" She wondered, sitting daintily on her mahogany stool and opening the file. To her surprise, Wufei's face appeared on the screen.  
"I was lying." He said, smiling that irritating smirk of his. "I'm beginning to think that maybe I do like you. And just so you know, this isn't really a message. Feel free to start yelling at me any time now."  
For a full ten second, Serena simply sat and blinked.  
"You look a lot like an owl when you do that."  
Blood rushed to Serena's cheeks, and she knew she was blushing. "Why you arrogant little bastard!" The princess screamed, her flush deepening as Wufei actually began laughing at her.  
"That's it!" He exclaimed. "That's what I wanted to see! I swear, you look so cute when you're pissed! And all soldiers like to have a cute image of their girl when they're heading into battle!"  
"What?" Serena asked, confused. No one would dare call her cute! This whole conversation was utterly impossible! "Battle? What are you talking about?"  
"I don't know if you've noticed, all safe up there on your neutral little moon, but Earth and Venus are currently involved in a war with Mars. As a member of Earth's top forces, I'm guaranteed to fight. Get used to the idea, lovely. Thanks for the chat. Bai!" And the screen went blank.  
"Hey!" Serena exclaimed. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded of the poor defenseless terminal. "You can't call me up, purposely get me angry, then just hang up before I get the chance to chew you out for it!" She yelled. "Just you wait, Chang Wufei! You're going to pay dearly for this, so don't you dare die!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Captain Chang!" Someone behind him yelled, calling his attention from the terminal. "Captain Chang, we've got trouble!"  
"What?" Wufei asked, forgetting completely about the universe at large, and his wife-to-be in particular.  
"Captain Chang sir, Mars somehow got about half their army on Earth, and are now attacking villages in the Africas!" The soldier explained, saluting smartly. "The commander says you're to take your fighters and move out immediately to hold off the advance troops while the rest of our army moves in! You'll have full support of the natives, sir!"  
"Alert my men." Wufei said, grabbing his katana and heading for his tent. "Tell them frontline packs only!" He added in a shout over his shoulder. Now was not the time for his fighters to decide they had to pack.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Wufei was sweating heavily, panting around a painful stitch in his side.  
"Captain Chang, sir, should we head out again?" Miguel, his second in command, asked.  
"Miguel, cut the formal bullshit." Wufei snapped, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. "Taking the time for formalities on the front line will get you killed one of these days. And, yes, we're heading out again. But not you. I don't want anyone with a deep wound headed anywhere but to a medic. Spread the word."  
"Yes." Miguel said with obvious relief, limping toward the tent that held the men under Wufei's command.  
~Damn if I don't hate this shit.~ Wufei thought, folding his leg under him as he dropped to the ground. ~Five waves in less than a day. It's a wonder we aren't all dead.~ Princess Serena flashed across his inner eye, and he smiled. "I wonder what she'd do if I died before she could yell at me." He wondered out loud, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"Got a sweetheart back home?" A voice behind him asked. By leaning backwards on his hands, Wufei discovered it was one of the dark-skinned native soldiers, a slim, agile woman named Umi.  
"You could say that." He said, sitting up again as she plopped down in the mud next to him. "It's one of those arranged marriages, but I think I really like her."  
"That is rare." Umi agreed, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. "Most men would hate her because they had to marry her."  
"Anyone would hate her. I firmly believe that she's an arrogant cold- blooded bitch who would like nothing better than to kick me off a high cliff, if it wouldn't ruin her custom-made, silver-lined high heeled shoes."  
"And you still like her, in spite of all that?"  
"Because of." Wufei corrected. "After having met her, no other woman will ever do. Besides, I get the feeling that if she doesn't kill me, she'll make sure no one else does."  
"This guardian angel of yours have a name?" Umi asked, giggling.  
"Serena." Wufei said after a moment. "Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."  
"And that would make you Prince Wufei, half-blooded son of King Darius of Earth." Umi replied. "News travels fast on the lips and pens of courtly ladies such as my cousin."  
"I should have known." Wufei groaned, pushing himself to his feet. "Well, let's hope my bride-to-be will play guardian angel, as I'm about to charge one last time today. Care to join me?"  
"How could I refuse?" Umi stood and stretched as well, grinning like a large black hunting cat. "A good battle is what I came here for, and you're the first man to see me as a warrior, not a prostitute in armor."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Serena paced her chambers restlessly, pausing now and again to stare at one of the many vidscreens she owned. Mars had managed to sneak troops onto Earth, and the fighting had been fierce for the past day. She'd actually seen Wufei in some of the live footage, so she knew he was alive, at least.  
"Dammit, why did he have to go into battle now of all times?" The blond demanded, kicking her cat out of her way. "If he dies, I'll raise him from the dead and kill him again, I swear it!"  
A knock on the outer door broke into her thoughts.  
"What?" She demanded angrily, stomping to the door and yanking it open. To the young servant in the hallway, she was terrifying. Without speaking, he handed her an envelope and ran down the hall.  
Serena slammed the door, turning the envelope over in her hands. It was decorated only with her name in large, slanted letters. She opened it and pulled out a single sheet of paper.  
~Dear Serena~ It read,  
~For lack of a vidscreen, I figured I'd better do this the old- fashioned way and write to you. I'm still alive; if I'm going to die by anything but natural means, it'll be at your hand. Don't worry, you can still chew me out of calling you cute. Pray for me, pretty one.~  
it was unsigned; Serena didn't need a name to know who had written it.  
"Pretty one? Does this bastard want to die or something?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Ikari of Mars stalked the halls of her palace, angry beyond words. Somehow, a handful of Earthlings had managed to keep her elite troops at bay for two entire days before the rest of Earth's army arrived.  
"It's that bastard's son." Ikari said out loud, stopping suddenly. "That half-blooded prince that led the advance group. I'd bet money that if we get rid of him, Earth's army will fall apart. After all, an army without a leader is simply a pen full of chickens with weapons. Rei!"  
"Yes, Mother?" The haggard, raven-haired girl behind the queen asked, snapping to attention.  
"Contact our ladies in Africa. I want Captain Chang's weakness, and I want it by tomorrow. Am I understood?"  
"Perfectly, Mother." Princess Rei said, bowing and hurrying off down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And chapter two, complete! Finally! And the plot thickens... What's Wufei's weakness? Why is Mars fighting Earth and Venus? Will Serena get to chew her groom-to-be out for calling her cute?  
  
Stay tuned to find out! 


	3. Unexpected Turn of Events

Wow, it's been a long while since I've updated this one…

To Blackdragon-of-tears- I'm glad.

To NevieGirl- Don't worry; I don't plan on discontinuing this one!

* * *

Serena once again paced, this time in the royal gardens. She seemed to spend most of her time pacing these days. She felt restless and ill at ease, and she was sure she knew why, even if it was ridiculous. If she did love the arrogant bastard, well, damned if she was going to actually tell anyone!

"I resent this." She said out loud, growling at an innocent rosebush that snagged her skirt, tearing the delicate sky blue fabric. "Why is it I have to marry him? It's utterly ridiculous!"

Her sleek black cat blinked owlishly up at her, emitting a small quizzical mew.

"Shut up, you." Serena commanded, glaring down at the cat, then relented and scooped it up. "Oh, Luna, why won't you talk to me anymore?" She asked plaintively, rubbing her cheek against Luna's soft fur. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

* * *

Wufei slipped quietly out of his tent into the pearly gray light of false dawn. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on yet; anyone crazy enough to be up this early probably wouldn't mind. He did, however, have his sword belted around his waist. Even in a supposedly secure camp, only an idiot went unarmed during a war.

"Captain Chang." A quiet voice said in greeting, and Umi materialized in front of him, seeming to rise out of the damp fog that lay all around them.

"Umi." He replied, nodding. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"I liked last night better." She said, falling into step beside him. "I hate fog. I was born further south, and we never had fog in our village."

Wufei smiled. "I grew up in fog a hell of a lot thicker than this." He told her, then went on to describe in poetic detail the cluster of huts too small to be called a village where he'd been born. He told her about his mother, his neighbors, the mountains, the forests, training to become a soldier, the visits from his father, everything.

"Oh, you should have written books, Wufei." She said when he was done, her eyes wide with appreciation and surprise. "You're wasted on war with a talent like that."

"If you thought that was good, you should hear him describe the domes on the moon." One of the soldiers they were passing laughed, and Wufei noticed that the sun had risen without him noticing, and the camp was coming alive.

"Would you, Captain Chang?" She asked wistfully. "I've never been there, and I've heard the main dome is the most beautiful thing in known space."

"Hooked another one." Another soldier commented with a resigned smile. "He can calm the most savage of women by spending an hour telling her how beautiful she is."

"And not repeating himself once." The first soldier added with a laugh. "After hearing him talk, what woman in her right mind would want one of us?"

"What woman in her right mind would want you anyway?" The soldier's comrade retorted, gaining hearty laughs from everyone within hearing distance.

* * *

She'd never done this kind of thing before; she usually wrote spells or royal decrees. Her chamberlain handled other matters for her, freeing her to chase away suitors. But no way in hell would she allow an underling to write something this important.

Luna watched Serena from the shelves above her desk, her huge violet eyes never blinking. The cat had seemed thoughtful and troubled for days now, but Serena barely noticed as she chewed the end of her pen nervously, striving for all she was worth to make what was in her head come out right on paper.

* * *

Rei watched the lazy sway of space debris around her private shuttle, finding the slow, aimless drifting calming. She needed to be calm now. More than anything, she had to be totally in control of herself. Any sign of panic, unease, or hostility might get her killed.

She'd discovered Chang Wufei's greatest weakness, and it was not snakes or spiders or monsters in the night. No, his weakness was something even worse in Rei's eyes.

His weakness was Serena.

Well, damned if she'd hand that information to her mother. She'd take it straight to Serena herself and try to get her childhood friend out of harm's way before Queen Ikari found out through other channels.

Her small communit crackled as the Moon's traffic control finally spotted her.

"Unidentified shuttle, you are drifting into established shipping lanes," A nondescript male voice hailed her. "I repeat, you are drifting into established shipping lanes. Please correct your course. Your current orbit is hazardous."

"Thank you, Control." Rei responded with a slight smile. "To what degree must I correct if I wish to dock?"

"Twenty even east," The man supplied after a brief pause. "I have to ask you to identify yourself first, however."

"Of course," Rei said. "Princess Rei of the Mars Federated Kingdom. Would you be kind enough to alert her Majesty Queen Serenity to my presence?"

* * *

"Rei!" Queen Serenity exclaimed, abandoning protocol and dignity to wrap the princess of Mars in a rib-crushing bearhug. "It's been so long!"

"Too long, Aunt Serenity," Rei agreed with a sad smile for the woman who was more mother than the one who had birthed her. "And I'm afraid pleasure plays no part in my motives in coming here. Where is Princess Serena?"

* * *

_Bwahaha! Fear me, readers, for I can keep you in suspense indefinitely! Will Rei warn Serena of the Queen of Mars' intentions in time? What does the war hold for Wufei? What will Rei's defection cost her? Find out, next time on_ Sing for Me, Rabbit_, chapter 4!_

_I am so evil…_


End file.
